


restraint

by simplecaelum



Series: 13 days of angst [2018] [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Delusions, Gen, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Mistreatment of Patient, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Restraints, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecaelum/pseuds/simplecaelum
Summary: [8 of 13]It hurt my entire body to sit up, and I soon realized that my arms were wrapped tightly around my stomach, trapped in place by the shirt I had on. I felt panic creep up and settle in my stomach, but somehow I managed to prop myself upright against the wall.





	restraint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426122) by Mophar. 



> posted in two parts on IG  
> first attempt at first person POV  
> inspired by the cover of Shattered Glass | is not meant to replicate the photo

I wondered why the lights were always on as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing the plain hospital room. You’d think after fighting an alien race that nearly destroyed the planet they would learn to conserve energy, but I’m not in charge so who am I to say?

I swung my feet over the side of the hospital bed, wondering where everyone was.

Walking over to the window, I found it odd there were bars covering the outside of the glass. I placed my hand gently on it, feeling the coolness against my palm. The sunlight hit my hand and I noticed how bright it was outside.

If it was daytime, where was everyone?

My reflection showed in the glass and my dark blue eyes appeared almost hollow, and I wondered how long I had been asleep.

I turned around to face the doorway, suddenly realizing I couldn’t hear anything. No movement from outside, nor from the hallway.

I walked over to the closed door, my footsteps not making a sound either. As I drew closer I saw that the door wasn’t shut all the way. Hesitantly, I pulled the door open and stuck my head out.

At one end of the hall I saw a few nurses, and at the other end I saw Shiro talking to another nurse. I couldn’t help the smile that crossed my lips upon seeing him.

If he was here, then everything was alright.

The smell of bleach almost drove me back into my room, but seeing Shiro was worth the horrid smell. I tried to think back, but I couldn’t remember how long it had been since I had seen the other paladins. It was before the fight with Zarkon, obviously, but I wasn’t exactly sure how long ago that had been.

As I walked down the hallway towards him, he looked over and saw me. A frown crossed his face and he said something. I assumed it was my name, though I didn’t hear anything.

I stopped where I was, giving him a confused look. He said my name again, though this time I heard it like it was far away and he was whispering it.

A few seconds passed between us before his gaze flickered over my shoulder. I tried to turn around and see what or who he was looking at, but there was a hand on my other shoulder, and suddenly I heard everything.

“Lance,” a woman said from behind him. Why did she sound hesitant? “I’m sorry to do this.”

The hand on his shoulder was most definitely not female, and it gripped my shoulder way too tight.

I felt my eyes go wide as the hand pushed me to the ground harshly, forcing me to my knees. Instinctively I twisted my shoulder to get away, but I only succeeded in throwing myself to the ground. My back hit the linoleum with a thud and a large man dressed in black hovered over me, pinning me to the ground. He didn’t look quite right, but I knew it had to be Zarkon.

How was he here? He had died!

Panic coursed through my veins, as all I could think about was that I had to get away. Zarkon was entirely too big, I knew I couldn’t escape by myself.

“Shiro!” I screamed, thrashing against the hands that held me down. “Shiro help! Don’t let them- Please!”

The smell of bleach was overwhelming, and I felt my head spin as a sharp prick to my thigh registered, along with the burning sensation that followed. I choked back a scream as fire spread up my leg and into my chest.

My head tipped back as I tried to look at Shiro, but he was too far down the hall. 

Why wasn’t he coming to help me?

My vision started to blur and I couldn’t think straight. As Shiro’s figure moved to hover over me, I gasped out his name one last time. A last attempt to get through to him.

He said something to Zarkon, only looking frustrated.

The world faded to black.

 

...

 

My head pounded as I came to, putting off opening my eyes as long as possible, though I knew I couldn’t stay like that forever.

I slowly blinked open my eyes and saw white. The floor I was laying on, the walls, and even the ceiling were bright white, and I groaned as I thought about how it resembled a mental facility safe room.

The events before I blacked out came back when I felt dried tears on my cheeks, and I realized that’s exactly where I was.

It hurt my entire body to sit up, and I soon realized that my arms were wrapped tightly around my stomach, trapped in place by the shirt I had on. I felt panic creep up and settle in my stomach, but somehow I managed to prop myself upright against the wall.

When I turned around, I saw the only way out of the room: a single door with padding on it, exactly like the rest of the surfaces. There was a single window, much too high for me to reach, possibly even when I was standing.

There was no handle, and I realized there was little chance of escape.

I closed my eyes, trying to connect with Blue. If I could reach her, then together we could save Shiro.

Thinking about Shiro hurt. The way he had looked at me in the hallway, then ignored me as I struggled on the ground… No. That wasn’t the Shiro I knew. That wasn’t my Shiro.

The door opened and the one person I dreaded to see appeared: Zarkon.

I refused to scream, so instead I stared him down defiantly. I wouldn’t crack under his gaze. I had fought him too many times to truly be afraid of him anymore. Voltron had killed him.

He reached forward, seeing that I was awake, and grabbed my arm. I was pulled to my feet and dragged out of the padded room.

“Dr. Shirogane wants to speak with you in his office,” Zarkon said gruffly.

“Doctor?” I couldn’t help but whisper in response.

Soon enough we arrived at what I guessed was Shiro’s office. The plaque next to the door told me I was correct.

Zarkon opened the door and pushed me inside, causing me to stumble. It was hard to keep my balance with my arms restrained, but I did my best. I took the seat closest to me as I heard a deep sigh from across the desk.

I looked up to lock eyes with Shiro. He was still as beautiful as ever, though he looked troubled.

“Shiro I-”

“Lance,” he said firmly, effectively cutting me off. “We need to talk about your episode yesterday. You’re getting worse.”

I stared back at him, not liking the way he was speaking to me, like I was beneath him. My Shiro would never talk to me like that.

After a moment of silence, Shiro continued. “I might have to transport you to a higher security facility. Your delusions-”

“I’m not delusional,” I countered.

“Lance,” he sighed, sounding defeated. No. Don’t say my name like that. “Who am I?”

I looked him up and down, wondering if he was the one who was actually crazy. “You’re Takashi Shirogane, the Black Paladin and leader of Voltron.” I wasn’t sure if he wanted me to continue.

He rubbed that spot between his eyes like he usually did when he was frustrated and I knew I had said the wrong thing.

“Lance… this is a mental hospital in Tuscon, Arizona. You’ve been diagnosed with several mental health problems since you were 17 years old. There is no Voltron, and I am not it’s leader.”

I gritted my teeth, hating to hear the calmness of his voice. How could he be so sure of his lie?

I shook my head as it clicked. Tears gathered in my eyes as I looked up at him. “They’ve brainwashed you. Zarkon’s brainwashed you, this is all his fault… Shiro please, you have to listen to me, none of this is real,” I pleaded. I couldn’t get Shiro out of this if he didn’t think there was anything to get out of.

“Zarkon is a guard here. He can be a bit… aggressive at times, but no, he did not brainwash me.” Shiro sighed and looked at me sadly. “I’ll start preparing so we can get you transferred to Altea.”

“Altea was destroyed, Shiro. You know that. Please you have to listen to me!”

I wasn't sure when I had stood up, but suddenly there was a rough hand pushing me back down.

This time the sharp pain was in my arm. I turned, shocked to see Zarkon hovering over me once more.

When had he gotten there…?


End file.
